A Wolf Descends
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: A twisted story of Little Red Riding hood Alois  and the Wolf  Claude . Things aren't always as they seem. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The wolf and the Lamb

A slender little boy sat outside his little house in his little town right on the edge of the forest. He flipped a page of the book he was reading; a tale from Aesop's Fables. The story he was currently reading was about a wolf and a lamb. A small breeze came rolling by fluttering the worn books pages as he read.

"_A wolf came upon a lamb straying from the flock, and felt some compunction about taking the life of so helpless a creature without some plausible excuse. So he cast about for a grievance and said at last, "Last year, sirrah, you grossly insulted me." "That is impossible, sir," bleated the lamb, "for I wasn't born then." "Well," retorted the wolf, "you feed in my pastures." "That cannot be," replied the lamb, "for I have never yet tasted grass." "You drink from my spring, then," continued the wolf. "Indeed, sir," said the poor lamb, "I have never yet drunk anything but my mother's milk." "Well, anyhow," said the wolf, "I'm not going without my dinner." And he sprang upon the lamb and devoured it without more ado." _

"Hm.."He sighed lazily, using his hand to stifle a yawn as he stretched. "What an unlucky sheep…"

Just then he heard his mother calling from inside. "Coming!" He scrambled to his dirty bare feet and skipped into his home. "Did you make a fresh pie mother?" The little blonde practically drooled over the smell of the apple pie cooling on the window sill.

His mother wiped her hands in her apron. "Yes I did Alois, but it is not for you!" she sternly slapped his hand away when he reached out to stick his little finger inside the pie.

"Where are your manners! I told you it's not for you!" She busied herself with filling a large picnic basket.

Alois hummed upset . "Well mother, who is it for then?" He watched her place the cooling pie in the basket.

"I want you to take this to your grandmother. She is terribly sick."

Alois pouted folding his arms across his chest in objection. "Why do I have to take it?"

"Honey, I am very busy in the kitchen today. It would be good for you to go visit her. Ever since grandpa passed.."She trailed off biting her lip and turned to Alois after grabbing a red cloth.

"Here." She wrapped it around Alois' shoulders. "It feels like it might rain. Please, don't go off the path. It's very dangerous." She said sternly making sure her son heard her words.

The blonde grabbed the basket."Yes mother…I understand" Blue eyes rolled taking everything she said with a grain of salt. Alois would rather find things out for himself.

She watched her son set out for the woods trotting along the path.

"Be careful!" Alois turned hearing his mother shout and gave her a final wave before disappearing into the forest behind the little town.

Deep inside the forest, a wolf smelled the sweet scent of a child heading his way. He grinned. Children where his favorite.


	2. Playing with Your Food

Grass swished with the speed and swiftness of the wolf. This was no ordinary wolf- he happened to be a shape shifting wolf, making it quite convenient when preying upon people of the nearby villages. The wolf licked his chops coming upon the center of the wonderful smell. Scarlet blurred past his view.

Alois hummed to himself running down to the spring that flowed just a few meters down from where the path was drawn.

"I need a cool drink." He sat the basket next to himself by the spring and kneeled down cupping his hands and drinking in the pure cool water.

"Mmm~"

The wolf crept closer from across the bank. The creature before him with the inviting scent…he was a curious one indeed. His ears twitched at the exasperated sigh the small boy gave as he stretched.

"I guess I better get going…" He leaned over to pick up the basket just as the wolf crept closer, ready to pounce. Alois heard a twig snap and looked up in time to see the wolf.

Their eyes met, golden and sky blue. His eyes went wide and quickly headed back up to the path panting madly with adrenaline looking back down and seeing no sign of the wolf.

"What the.."

He gave a relieved sigh, and turned back towards his grandmother's house only to come face to face with a tall distinguished looking man with a top hat on.

"Woa!Pardon me little lad! I didn't see you standing there!" Alois gasped surprised.

"Oh!Sorry.." He looked back towards the river.

The man noticed. "What is it? Something the matter?"

Alois shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing sir!"

"You know they say there is a dangerous wolf out here."

Alois gulped. "You don't say?" He visibly paled.

The man gave a small grin. "What do you have here in this basket?" He took a look inside.

"That all looks mighty tasty…might I have a bite?" He leaned in closer.

Alois pulled up the red hood of his tunic. "I'm sorry sir! I must be going!"

Quickly, as fast as Alois' small legs could go, he ran from that place.

Something just didn't feel right with the wolf, and then the man.

He shook his head slowing down finally realizing there was really no one around and began a light walking speed catching his breath.

The man grinned after the boy.

"I do enjoy a good chase."

He chuckled to himself, amber eyes glowing softly in the dimmed light of the forest.

Alois began to feel a little bit antsy on his trek into the forest. The sun seemed to have completely gone away. There were strange sounds coming from either sides of the path.

The animals here knew something he didn't. He could feel it. Alois rounded a corner and blinked. In a little clearing there were beautiful tulips growing in a patch.

He giggled and ran over to them.

"Pretty…" He knelt down picking one out from its small patch of friends and smelled the pint delicately frosted flower.

"I bet grandma would love you little one." He spoke to the flower finding it silly as he did so. He couldn't help himself around such beautiful flowers.

"Maybe..just a few more."

A dark shadow lurked just behind the boy admiring the flowers.


	3. When the Rain Falls

The wolf had once again followed the boy along the path up until this point. By now, he was ready to consume his meal. He stood in all his furry prime behind the blonde currently fussing over the small patch off flowers.

The scent of his prey, it was driving him crazy! It was now or never. A predatory growl ripped from the wolf as he pounced onto the small creature before him.

Alois was startled to hear the growl come out of nowhere.

With a shriek, he swung the basket hitting the wolf in the head. He heard the small whimper from the scorned creature and quickly ran back up to the path running again.

Twice in the same journey! This was ridiculous! Alois saw a lumber jack off to the side of the road and slowed down panting.

The man scratched his beard walking over.

"You there, are you in trouble?"

Alois nodded.

"A-a wolf!" He managed to get out.

"A wolf you say?" I'll take care of him!

He stalked off with his axe in hand and Alois shook watching him disappear into the darkness of the forest.

A few minutes passed with out a sound.

Raindrops fell from the sky, drip dropping on the green foliage of the forest and falling to the floor.

Alois grew worried. What could be taking him so long? Alois hesitantly walked backwards looking for the man who was kind enough to help him.

"S-sir?" He looked around. No sign of any one.

He was too busy looking for someone walking that he tripped over something in the road.

"ah!" He gasped seeing the axe on the side of the path. Looking around he noticed a trail of blood leading behind a tree.

Gulping Alois followed the trail, pulling back bushes and tree branches.

Lightening struck, and for a brief moment Alois could see the bloody and distorted face of the man from earlier.

"WAAAHH!" Alois fell back on his haunches.

"N-no way.." Quickly he looked around seeing no sign of the wolf and jumped up running ahead.

"Grandma why can't you live closer!"


	4. Clever Wolf

The wolf lurked in the dark, sprinting in the trees never losing sight of the boy along the path. He could run all he liked, but his fate was sealed with the wolf of the forest. Each time he tried to attack the boy out in the open. Perhaps he could use a different tactic. After all, he was the sly wolf who knew this forest front and back.

Alois panted, tears falling as he ran and tripped over a tree root landing face first.

"Ouf!"Alois winced and shook rubbing his shoulder.

"Need some help there stranger?"

Alois nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice next to him. Upon looking up his gaze met that of a young maiden, her arm out stretched to him.

Taking the small hand he pulled him self up and grabbed his basket.

"You..you scared me." Alois tried to laugh it off. Just where had she come from?

The woman gave a meek smile. "Your face is caked with mud!" She took out a kerchief from her breast pocket wiping the mud from Alois' face.

Alois blushed. She sure was cute and gentle. If she noticed he had been crying he was thankful she didn't mention it.

"Thank you miss." Alois said shyly as she finished. He twiddled his thumbs a moment as she giggled.

"Where are you going in this weather?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

Alois rubbed his head explaining his grandmother deep in the forest in a cozy blue cottage.

"Oh!I know that one." She pointed the direction. "Is this your first time coming this way alone?"

Alois nodded embarrassed turning around and making sure everything was in order in the basket.

The girl grinned wickedly at his back with haunting golden eyes.

"I do hope you make it to grandmother's house. I'm sure she has some special prepared just for you."

Alois let out a nervous laugh and turned back towards the maiden and blinked upon seeing she was no longer there.

"Miss?" He looked around.

"Huh, she must have left." He blushed remembering her and walked off in the direction she pointed.

The wolf grinned easily entering the blue house the boy, his dinner, said he would soon be approaching. Disguising himself as the boy would be easiest for this task. A small fire was going in a stove in the corner giving the room a warm glow. All was quiet. He grinned big seeing a small frail lady sitting in a rocking chair.

"Hello grandma."


	5. A Right to be Afraid

Nervously, Alois walked towards where his grandmother's cottage should be. Up until this point things had been kind of creepy since he entered the forest. The fabled wolf was no longer just a tall tale, Alois had seem it with his own eyes. He also met a pretty young blushed remembering. Though it quickly faded when he remembered the man who's body had been destroyed, his life taken, all for the sake of helping little old Alois.

He did feel guilty, for what ever had happened back there. He felt as though he were in the wolf's domain, this whole forest hiss territory, and he was crawling all over it.

Alois smiled a little seeing the little house behind a few trees. Finally! He trotted up to the door and knocked before walking inside and looking around.

"Grandma! It's me,Alois! I came to see you!" He practically screamed. His grandmother was very hard of hearing in her old age. He smiled at the small wood burning stove and sat at the small table meant for two, settings basket down on it. Maybe his grandma had gone out for a walk? He wondered how she managed to live out there with the wolf.

Looking around everything said it was grandma's house, from the smell of broth in the kitchen to the humid feel of the air.

A happy giggle escaped his lips as he got up tracing the heart and paisley wall paper boarder that covered the kitchen walls, cracked and faded, peeling at some edges.

A resounding THUD came from his grandmother's room quickly averted his attention.

"Grandma?"

No answer.

"Grandma?" Alois took a few steps to the door and slowly opened it. Peeking inside Alois could see a lump curled up inside a pink and white checkerboard quilt. A smile graced his lips.

"Grandma, its me, Alois."

She seemed to duck down even more so.

"Don't be shy grandma,it's me! Your grandson!" Alois sat on the stool by her bedside.

He could see her quivering hand poking out from the sheets and took it, but quickly pulled back when cut fom the long finger nails.

"My grandma..what long fingernails you have!" Alois exclaimed surprised.

"All the better to tickle you with, my love." A muffled response came.

Alois laughed. "Oh grandma you're so..you're.." He caught a slight glimpse of her eyes. He could have sworn his grandma had blue eyes like himself.

"My, what pretty yellow eyes you got grandma! I really haven't seen you in a long time!"

She cleared her dry throat.

"A-All the better to see you with, my pretty."

Alois blushed a little. "Gee, grandma.." She poked her head out. And that's when Alois knew..knew this lady was not by any means his beloved grandma that he walked out all this way to see. Alosi got up pacing a little making small talk with his 'grandma'.

"I-I was thinking grandma, maybe we could go for a walk?" Alois walked towards the closet. Suddenly, his grandma became loud. "OH , no no no goodness me…it's still raining, we might catch cold." Alois looked at her suspiciously.

"Grandma, you look cold. I'll grab you a blanket." Alois quickly opened the closet.

"NO!" A growl was heard from behind . Alois stared in disbelief.

Inside the small closet was the body of his poor grandmother, shoved carelessly into the cramped place.

Alois fell to his knees tearing up.

"G…Grandma…" Tears stained his pale cheeks and he gulped hearing the ferrel growl coming from behind him in the bed.

Slowly he turned his head, about to come face to face with the wolf again.

Just then the front door burst open. Local lumber jacks came inside. "Is everyone in here ok?"

"H-help!" Alois was desperate, too afraid to turn around and meet his fate in it's golden eyes. In rushed the burly men looking around the room and rushing to Alois' side.

"Dear God..!" Alois sniffled.

"She … she's dead!" One felt her pulse and confirmed.

"They looked at Alois. "Who did this?"

Alois looked towards the bed nervously, yet there was no one to be found.

"It was the Wolf..I'm sure of it."


	6. A Breadth Away

Alois stared in disbelief at the still warm body of his beloved grandmother. To think if he had been there only moments earlier..she would have been happy, full of life and smiling. Alois clutched his red cape at his side and shook. "Grandma…"

A deep chuckle came from behind the men. In the doorway of his grandmother's room stood the silhouette of a tall man.

"Yes…it was I." In a flash of black fur, Alois watched as each of the men were struck down. Alois' legs shook threatening to give way as he backed against the wall. The wolf let out a feral growl as he bit into his prey, consuming the pieces like a wild beast.

Alois gulped and looked at the doorway. Maybe, if he was careful enough, he could make it out of here and away from the man-eating menace of the woods. With a gulp and a sense of trepidation, Alois, with fresh tears in his eyes, held his hand out against the wall and scooted his way towards the means of his escape. He took a glance back over towards the dark wolf. A cold shiver ran down his spine seeing the bloody mess upon the wooden floor. He hadn't noticed his movements. A sigh escaped his lips and he covered his mouth. Even that seemed too loud to Alois' ears!

It was too late. He had roused the wolf from his current meal. Alois stopped, breath caught in his throat. The wolf sniffed the air and growled low turning to look at the blonde with those piercing yellow eyes. Alois let out a whimper and darted out the door heading towards the exit. Just a bit further!

With quick strides the wolf was on him in seconds guarding the path to freedom.

Alois stopped dead in his frantic sprint, eyes wide and fully aware of the threat of death that hung over his head. With teeth bared dripping with saliva and blood, the wolf stared at his prey. He had him cornered.

Suddenly, the realization hit Alois that this wolf had been after him all along.

"You..!"Alois managed to squeak out past his fear.

"You're just like the wolf from..th-that story!" He gulped, and the wolf seemed to furrow his brows as if listening.

"You have been playing tricks on me this whole time..!" He recognized his golden eyes-

The sweet maiden from the woods… and the creepy older man from before..

Alois shuddered. He wiped his eyes still looking at the wolf that had not yet pounced.

He stared him down, the wolf's calculating stare never leaving the boy.

Alois shrank as the furry creature came closer. He huddled into a little ball, feeling the wolf sniff his hair.

Without thinking, Alois slapped the wolf right in the jowls. The wolf whined pulling away. Alois shook even more so than before. The wolf turned back to him even more infuriated than before. Just what was this child thinking? He growled. He'd soon show him his rightful place.

Alois stared in shock.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just an accident!" The wolf's breath was in his face. Alois couldn't take it. He was so nervous. Everything was getting fuzzy. He saw the wolf's amber eyes as he fell to the floor unmoving.

A sniff here.

A sniff there.

He had passed out.


	7. The Wolf's Den

The wolf trotted down the road. On the other side of the woods was a city. The wolf often stayed there acting as an upstanding townsman. How fun it was to fool those humans. However, it was much too dangerous to prey in a large town in this form, but in his human form…

He dusted his suit jacket off n flipped his hair back. This human form required much maintenance to his displeasure. Speaking of which..

The cleaver wolf looked down at his prize. The blonde lay asleep against a tree. He gave a small laugh. The child had actually fainted out of fear! A pink tongue darted out licking sharp white teeth and soft rose lips. It was such a shame he had gotten his fill off the three men from before. Looking out past the trees, the city stood not too far off. Right now, the wolf had to make a choice.

Surely the boy would wake up soon. Had he seen the wolf's human form? If not..

He smirked. He loved a bit of trickery, and playing with his food was always a delight. He rubbed his sore jaw. The child had struck him. Golden eyes watched the small boy sleep. He was an interesting creature indeed.

He leaned his handsome face down to the boy inhaling his scent. Sweat and something sweet. He bared his fangs wanting nothing more than to devour his prey. Instead he clenched his fist and picked up the slender boy and walked into the city.

Alois started with a jolt. Looking around, he was in a room he had never seen before. In his line of vision he could see a tall man.

"Wa..where am I?" Alois sat up rubbing his head. The man came to his side.

"Ah, you finally came 'round." He offered a smile. "You know, I found you out in the woods not far from this city."

Alois was handed a cup of water which he promptly downed.

"My, you must have been parched, son." Again the man gave a smile.

Alois looked at him skeptically. "Who are you?"

"I.." The wolf grinned and spoke his phony human name he had taken on. "am Claude Faustus."

Alois nodded."I'm Alois Trancy.." Look around at the expensive looking room that held many porcelain places and trinkets.

"Alois is it? Well, please rest up as much as you like…" It seems the boy did not recognize his face. Perfect!

Suddenly, Alois remembered the events from before he passed out."Oh! I have to get back home!" He quickly jumped up and almost as quickly collapsed onto the bed in which Claude caught him.

" Please be careful…you seemed to have taken a spill."

Alois held his small head."Ngh..but..grandma.."

Claude feigned concern. "Your grandmother? I found you alone, my boy."

Alois sniffles and wiped his small eyes of the tears that threatened to fall again.

"I need to get back to my mother…" Those sapphire orbs looked up to the man for help.

"I have prepared dinner. If you would like, please join me." The sly wolf held out his paw that is formed into that of a normal human's. Alois fell for the wolf and took his hand being led to a table filled with delicious looking foods.

"Woa..!" Claude watched him drool as he sat in the cushioned chair. For the most part, the dinner consisted of Alois chowing down on all the food. He had to taste everything on the table it seemed. Claude simply watched with a grin behind his tea cup. Only a slightly eaten piece of ham was on Claude's plate, though Alois didn't seem the least bit concerned with what the man was doing.

At the end, Claude cleared the table. "It seems you ate too quickly…Alois was it?"

Alois groaned in response and rubbed his stomach."It was good food! I've never tasted food so good!"

He heard the man chuckle.

Alois got up and looked around seeing nothing very personal in the home. No pictures, no children's toys, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey Mister…don't you have kids or anything?" Alois seemed confused. Everyone from his village had a big family.

"No, I do not." Claude grew annoyed as Alois continued exploring the home the wolf created for himself over the years. Alois asked question after question. This boy was a smart one.

Upstairs, there were a couple of rooms, each one with a bed. Alois flopped himself down on one giggling.

Claude cleared his throat. Surely this child knew of a thing created by humans called 'manners'?

Alois looked up."Oh!Sorry." He seemed a bit flustered and stood up.

It was quiet a moment. The wolf was afraid his prey may try and escape. In that case…

He crept closer to the boy, reaching a hand out to grab him slowly. Alois was too busy inspecting items upon a shelf. Before he could grab the boy, he spoke.

"I've decided."

Alois turned to the wolf.

"I'm going to stay here." He looked at Claude with serious eyes.

Claude looked shocked to say the least, though it faded into a warm smile.

"I would be delighted if you stayed."

Alois gave a big smile. "Really? Thank you sir!"

"Oh no…the pleasure is all mine, Alois."


	8. Out of the Woods

After the dinner and the reluctant tour of Claude's home, Alois insisted on going home and telling his mother about the plans he had in mind. Alois begged and begged the wolf to come along with him, though fear of being found out by the village kept him from tagging along with Alois. However, he did follow him through the wooded area and kept a close eye on him as he spent the evening with his family. They seemed quite joyful, the wolf remarked, that their son had made it home safely. He watched them shower the boy with kisses and hugs, something foreign to the wolf himself. None of that made any sense to him.

He lurked in the bushes watching as men came and carried away the body of his prey's poor grandmother. Humans certainly were strange… all gathered together, weeping and moaning over this woman who had lived deep in the forest for as long as the wolf could recall. Into a box she went and she was laid into the ground. He watched the family retreat inside their cozy home as the sun set behind the trees. Claude huffed lying down. It seemed this excursion would take longer than he thought.

Inside the small home, Alois poked solemnly at his plain potatoes, secretly wishing for that strange man's cooking from earlier. Everything was quiet in the house hold, as to be expected after a loved one's death. Alois' tall, brawny father sat in his chair smoking a pipe and reading a book as his mother stayed in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

"Honey, please eat your potatoes." She watched Alois closely.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled. It wasn't a lie. He really had over done it earlier at lunch.

There was a long pause as his mother cleaned his plate going back to busying herself.

"I'm going to move to the city."

His father looked up from his book."Hn?"

His mother seemed outraged. "Excuse me?" He already knew she wouldn't like it.

Alois stood up. "Mother, I'm not a child anymore!" He smiled confidently despite her demeanor.

She had much to say about that, angrily shaking her finger at her young boy.

Alois heard his father stand and he gulped.

"He's right. He is getting older. That city is getting larger; it would be a perfect place for a young fellow to grow." Alois smiled as his father gave him a reassuring side grin and a nod. "I did the same thing when I was about his age anyhow."

Of course, his mother still protested, but Alois was simply enthralled with what laid beyond the mess of woods behind his house, even more so, his new 'friend', Claude Faustus. That night Alois stayed in his small home one last time before walking back to the city the next day. All the while Claude sat in the brush at the end of the woods silently keeping his eyes trained and his nose peeled on the boy's scent.

The next morning Alois stood at the entrance to the woods and looked back. He was surprised to see the whole village coming up the hill to send him off.

"Wow…."Alois blushed and waved. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and started his trek through the woods, hoping for a safer outcome this time.

Claude waited patiently on the other side. He sniffed the air. Ah..that scent.. He would be emerging from the thicket soon enough. This boy was playing right into his hand. The wolf stood drooling and thinking. When should he consume his desired prey? Lunch? Dinner? Or perhaps save him for a special occasion? Let him ripen a bit?

"Claude?" Alois stood on his tip toes waving his hand in the man's face.

Claude was startled out of his stupor. There was his meal now. Just how long had he been fantasizing? -Long enough for the boy to come up unnoticed.

He gave his older companion a weird look.

"You sure are strange. Are you sure you're not sick?" He walked away and Claude followed like an obedient dog. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." He rubbed is black hair back. He had stayed up most of the night watching the small house. Part of him feared the boy had figured out he was the wolf and was going to run away, or worse, get revenge along with the rest of the village. He sighed and looked over at said boy who was currently humming a simple tune he had picked up from his village. The wolf shook his head.

No, there was no possible way that would happen.


	9. Breakfast in Bed

The next few days were hard on the wolf. When he did stay in his human home he was typically alone. These days were different. Some mornings he would wake up and forget that Alois, he most delicious dinner, was living care-free in his 'home'.

Most mornings he would wake up to the small boy lying next to him in his bed. This particular morning was one of the more common ones. Alois had been complaining he was a bit homesick for the past few days. The pouting face Alois made when saying things like this was absolutely, dare he say it, adorable? He shook his head. Meals were not 'adorable' or 'cute'. He licked his lips watching the fair skinned boy sleep next to him. Then what could he be called?

He sniffed the boy's soft hair dipping his head to smell the crook of his neck. He was tempted to devour the boy. He was so innocent, completely unaware of his house mate's intentions. A pink tongue darted out to lick soft flesh. The wolf licked his chops.

"Delicious.." That was the word he was looking for.

Alois stirred and opened his eyes. The wolf was smart and gained some distance from the boy. Alois stretched.

"Hnn..did you say something, Claude?" He rubbed one eye keeping the other on the man.

"I said.." He cleared his throat. "..to myself that I should..make some delicious crapes."

"Oh! Those sound wonderful!" Alois' eyes sparkled and he was suddenly awake and out of bed running downstairs.

The wolf heaved a sigh. This was ever so different from his normal routine.

Water splashed out from the sink where he was washing this morning's plates. As excited as Alois had been, he mostly played with his food, the wolf noted. 'Well, we're not so different in that aspect.' He thought ironically. His heightened hearing perked up hearing those small footsteps walking down the wooden staircase.

"Clauuude. Where do I clean up?" Alois now stood in the kitchen looking up at his new guardian. He carried in his hands a pair of clean clothes to change into.

"Ah..clean up?" The wolf had to admit he never really thought about that. He himself simply groomed his fur coat with his own tongue.

"Yea. Like a bathtub." Alois watched the wolf's confused expression cross his face.

"Ah..that is…the bathroom is.." He blinked a moment. There wasn't actually a tub in that room. He gulped mentally working things out in his mind.

"You do know what a bath is, don't you, Claude?" Alois held his nose smiling.

The wolf's eyebrow twitched a little annoyed.

"I'm afraid my tub is..broken. I will simply have to get a new one."

Alois looked excited for some reason. Certainly baths weren't that special to humans.

"That means we're going to go out into town, right?" Alois sat his clothes down on the table.

Yes, that is correct."

Alois skipped outside happily and Claude followed with eyes locked on his prize.

Stand after stand of fresh produce was laid out along the street. Alois ogled in amazement at the small shops along the way. Claude often had to pull little Alois along so he wasn't left behind.

"We can browse later." He pulled Alois by the collar of his shirt.

"Awww.."Alois folded his arms pouting and continued following Claude to their destination. Inside, the store was musty and boring to poor Alois. He looked around and spotted a boy about his age running news papers to people off a corner. He gave one look at Claude and could tell this was all boring adult talk. Snickering to himself, Alois ran off to investigate.

Claude finished paying the man.

"I trust you will have this delivered to my estate this afternoon."

"Oh yes sir!Of course!Of course!" Claude turned away. Humans were simple to deal with. Give them enough of these coins and papers and they would do whatever you asked.

He looked around. Alois was nowhere to be found inside the store. He walked out of the shop scanning the shopping center. Many children ran around in the street, but none smelled like Alois. He lightly sniffed the air and followed Alois' heavenly scent.

Alois wandered into a place where many boys of different ages were running around with buckets, their clothes all dirtied up. He noticed them looking and ran towards the back. More kids were here, working on machines he didn't even know existed. A hand rested on his shoulder making him jump.

"Hello there, lad!" A pudgy man with a booming voice came into view. He was nearly bald up top but had a kind face. "Can I help you?"

Alois looked around."I was.."

"You wanted a job with the rest of these boys, is that it?" That hand roughly patted his shoulder. Alois winced n smiled.

"Well…y-yes!I was!" Alois was suddenly excided at the thought of having a job of his own in the town.

"Come on back with me." He followed the man to a back room. The door was old and rusty and the room was even worse. Alois took a seat on the stool across from the table with papers on it. The man sat across the table from him.

"I've got a few questions for you."

"Ok." Alois held onto his knees a little nervous.

"Are you strong?"

"Yes sir!"

"You ever worked in a factory before?"

"No sir, I haven't. You see, I'm from a small village through the woods."

The man seemed to understand "I see…" He rubbed his chin."How old are you, lad?"

"I'm fourteen!" He answered enthusiastically.

The man nodded and held out his hand across the table.

"Alright. I can hire you. This job don't pay much, but I think you will like it here."

Alois smiled excitedly and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, sir!"

"What's your name?"

"Alois."

"Alois, eh? Just call me boss. Everyone here does." He smiled and walked Alois out of the room.

Claude stood down the hall glaring at his meal that had run off. That man, his hand was on his meal's shoulder. He growled under his breath. Alois came closer after talking to the man and gasped stopping.

"Claude! How did you-"

"Never mind that." Claude grabbed Alois' hand and dragged him outside the factory.

"C-Claude?" The man's hand was in a tight grip around his. They stopped once outside. Claude had this look in his eye that Alois didn't like.

"I told you to stay by me. You shouldn't run off!" Claude whispered to him hoarsely.

Alois trembled feeling his hand start to go numb and started struggling.

"Claude..you- you're hurting me!" He whined. Claude let his hand go giving him a look that could kill.

"As your guardian, it is my duty to correct you when you have disobeyed me." He growled an dremembered the man from inside.

"Who were you just talking to in there?"

Alois looked upset. "I…that's my new boss. I got a job working at that factory."

Claude looked at the boy a bit surprised, but he did suppose it was alright for the boy to have something to do during the day time… once he ate thie meal, he could easily tell his boss that he simply went back home to his village.

"That so?" Claude now gave a weak smile. "Congratulations. Tonight, we will celebrate."

Alois looked up and smiled seeing Claude was no longer angry.

"We should return home. You can take your bath then."


	10. Bathtub

That night, Claude fixed a large meal to celebrate Alois' first job in the town. He watched the boy eat ravenously. For some reason, this made the wolf happy. If he were in his real form, his tail would no doubt be wagging this very moment.

After dinner, Alois headed upstairs to take his long awaited bath. Claude, the ever so curious wolf that he was, decided to follow.

Inside the bathroom stood the new ivory tub Claude just bought, mostly for Alois' sake. Alois turned looking at Claude with a blush on his cheeks.

"Claude, what are you doing up here?" Alois folded his arms. "I need to take a bath!"

He didn't understand. He wanted to see how the bath worked.

"So do I." He said plainly. If this was something humans commonly did, he would have to do it too.

Alois only seemed to turn redder in the face.

"Wait your turn!  
>Alois pushed the heavy man out of the room and closed the door. Claude hung his head like a dog that had been rejected from his master's room.<p>

Carefully, Claude cracked the door open, too curious for his own good. He heard the water start running into the caught his eye was the view of Alois undressing. He watched more of the boy's creamy skin being exposed. Alois' back turned to him. His eyes followed that perfect line down his back to the cleft above his cheeks. He licked his lips and swallowed hard realizing his mouth had gone dry. He watched the boy lower himself into the tub and heave out a sigh. His food was more entertaining than he originally thought.

He stayed and watched Alois scrub his body ever so slowly. He cursed the boy. What a tease. This human body was beginning to react in a way that was not so unpleasant. He quickly walked away unable to take much more of that torture.

"Clauuuude!" Alois walked out of the bathroom leaving wet foot prints along the way.

"I finished!"

The wolf heard his prey calling and walked down to meet him. The boy gave a smile.

"It's all yours!" Claude watched the boy walk down the hall wearing one of his own large button-up shirts. When did he get that from his closet? It was endearing in a way.

Claude started to fill the tub. The room was humid from Alois' bath. He undid his tie and removed the rest of his clothes. He got into the tub once it was decently full. This actually felt amazing. He should have looked into getting a bath sooner. He smiled enjoying this human luxury. After soaking for a considerable amount of time, the wolf got out. He sighed inwardly; he forgot to bring a change of clothes to the bathroom. He headed to his room down the hall. Alois heard Claude moving around. He quickly jumped up from his bed n ran out.

"Claude-" Alois stopped staring at the other. There stood his guardian in all his naked, dripping wet glory in the middle of the hallway. Alois' eyes took in the man's defined abs, his strong legs and arms, and stopped to rest on that 'thing' hanging between the man's legs. He gulped intimidated.

"Yes?" The wolf wasn't fazed at all.

"I-I-um.." Alois forgot what he was going to say and instead watched Claude walk to his own room.

"Do-do you always walk around your home like this?" Alois followed him.

The wolf glanced back at Alois as he slid on some night pants.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" His meal was acting strange, so he thought he would play along.

"Well…no but.." Alois looked embarrassed twiddling his fingers.

Claude looked at the clock on his wall. "It's getting late. You should get to bed." He started shutting his door. Alois panicked and stopped the door.

"Wait!"

Claude blinked looking at the boy.

"Can I please stay in your room tonight? I'm..a little nervous." He said honestly.

"….fine." This was a first. The boy was asking for permission now.

Alois ended up curled up on Claude's bed listening to him read an excerpt from the book he was reading. He smiled at Claude, his head lying on Claude's legs as he read. He started dozing off. Claude grinned noticing this and put the book down.

"Alois. You should get some sleep."

He nodded rearranging himself to lie next to Claude on the bed. He heard the older man give a sigh as he got comfortable and watched him intently when his eyes closed. The man's eyes were almost yellow. He shivered remembering they were the color of the wolf's eyes from a few days before. He reached out lightly stroking the other's cheek thinking he was asleep. A warm hand covered his and those eyes opened. Alois' breath hitched seeing their golden tint in the dark.

"You're..not a wolf..are you?" Alois mumbled scared.

Claude looked at Alois a moment. Maybe this was the perfect time to devour the boy. "Wolf?"

Alois bit his lip shaking his head and pulled his hand away. "Never mind, it's silly of me." Alois smiled at Claude.

The wolf was surprised when Alois' thin arms wrapped around him.

"H-hey..!" Claude muttered in protest. He looked down and saw the other's eyes closed, his face against his chest.

He sighed heavily. Things were becoming a bit complicated.


	11. Gone Fishing

Claude watched the boy work through the week. He would leave the house cheerily, a sack lunch in his hand each day.

"Good bye, Claude! Have a good day while I'm gone!" Alois would wave and Claude would too. At first, he was a bit leery that the boy would try to run away, but every day he came back at around the same time. Each night he came home covered in coal debris. The smell was extremely repulsive to the wolf.

Alois would bathe every night, this routine becoming the wolf's moment to gawk at how beautiful the boy was. He was often worried he might get caught, but every night Alois seemed none the wiser.

Alois was often tuckered out after his long days at work and would go to his own bed and stay there the whole night. The wolf found himself missing the mornings where he would wake up and see the small boy snoozing away beside him.

Soon the weekend came leaving time for Alois to spend with his guardian. Claude carried a basket following Alois down into the forest and into a clearing with a large lake. Alois carried a few fishing poles.

"This will be so fun! Have you ever fished before, Claude?" Claude chuckled to himself. As a wolf he had fished ,but nothing like this with bait and fishing rods.

"Not..exactly."

Alois smiled picking up a pole. "I'll show you how!" He watched the boy wrap a wiggly worm onto a hook and toss the line out into the water. Claude frowned at the worm in his hand and struggled with putting it on his own hook. Alois giggled and easily helped Claude out.

Alois sat down by the bank chatting Claude's ear off about all the times he had gone fishing last summer. Claude could only smile endearingly at the boy.

Every day he spent with the small human he realized how much he hungered for him. It wasn't normal, this type of hunger. He watched with a heated gaze as Alois jumped into the lake. They were having no luck catching any fish today. Alois' clothes lay dry on the bank. He giggled looking back at his guardian.

"come in, Claude!"

he shook his head. Watching the body was hard enough.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

Alois gave that trademark pout of his.

"Clauuude! I'm gonna drag you in then!" He stomped out and pulled on Claude's arm.

The wolf stood nervously. "Fine. I will join you."

"Goody!" Alois skipped back into the lake happily. Claude slowly removed his clothes. This felt like a big mistake.

Claude waded out into the lake. The water was cool and refreshing on his sweaty skin. Water came up to his navel, and he decided here was good enough. He watched Alois swimming back and forth. "Hey Claude! Let's play a game!" Alois smiled big.

"What game?"

"Marco Polo!" Alois pointed one of his small fingers at the wolf. "You're it!"

Claude shook his head. "I've never heard of it."

Alois looked a bit baffled. "Never heard of it? Geez.." The boy had to spell it out for the wolf. He felt two small hands over his eyes and closed them instinctively.

"No peeking!" Alois swam away from the wolf. Claude inwardly grinned. This would be a simple game for him. Due to his heightened sense of smell and hearing, he would easily be able to 'tag' the boy. He licked his lips contemplating. They were alone in the woods. He could finish his meal right now. It would be perfect..

"Marco." he held his arms out searching the water taking steps deeper into the lake.

"Polo!" He could hear Alois splashing around to his right, so he turned that way. It was quiet, but he could still hear Alois' breath. He called out 'Marco' a few times more, feigning ignorance as he chased after the other.

Alois was panting trying to get away from the wolf.

"Marco…" Claude knew he was getting closer to Alois. The quicker the better.

"P-polo." Alois muttered swimming frantically away. The only swimming move Claude could do was the doggy paddle. He swam after the boy, not deterring a bit, their marco polo game suddenly becoming intense.

Alois gasped. Claude felt warm flesh under his hand. He grabbed hard digging his nails into the white flesh of Alois' stomach. Alois cried out being pushed against a wall of mud and dirt. Alois looked panicked up at Claude's face.

"C-Claude! You're hurting me!" Alois kicked his legs trying to get away. Claude lifted his head, his golden eyes shining n the sunlight. Alois' eye got wide seeing how much they resembled the wolf's and he only struggled more.

"Claude!" alois' voice broke feeling Claude's large hand hold him in place against the dirt while the other held his hair making his head toss back. He whimpered taking a big gulp. Claude's teeth were at his neck lightly grazing his wet skin.

Claude fought with himself. His tongue came out to lick the skin there and the boy shuddered under him. Alois shook, confused and fearful. Claude released his tight hold on Alois' hair, and he met the boy's tear filled gaze. The wolf brought his face closer to the trembling being in his grasp.

Claude's lips were suddenly on his. His mind went bank. He gave a small gasp feeling the wolf offer kiss after kiss, that tongue sliding along his lip. Alois's cheeks flushed. He leaned his head back offering the wolf to explore more. Claude moved in closer.

Alois jumped in surprise. He felt it,that 'thing' rested on his stomach,and the wolf shuddered before pulling away. Alois looked up panting. Claude wouldn't meet his gaze.

"C-Claude…?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He sighed.

Things were quiet in the forest. Claude looked ashamed of himself and glanced up at Alois. The poor boy looked completely shocked. He couldn't bare to see that look and turned away from him.

"If you decide to return home… I will understand." Alois watched the wolf swim out of the lake. He watched stunned as he put his clothes on and walked back towards his town.

Alois shook inside the cool water of the lake. He made his way out with tears running down his cheeks. A hiss escaped his mouth feeling the air touch the marks Claude left on his stomach. He slowly stepped into his dark pants not caring they were going to be soaking wet. He bit his lip and walked back to the road.

He looked both ways down the road. One side led back home and the other led back to town. He closed his eyes and turned down the path he wished to walk. Alois heaved out a shuddering sigh and walked down the road knowing _this way was the best choice._

Back inside his comfy home, the wolf decided he would wait out the night and see if Alois would return to him. He wrung out his wet clothes and hung them to dry. He even soaked himself inside the warm water of the tub. This damned human body was causing him a lot of problems. He always seemed to 'rise' to the wrong occasion. He was mad with himself. Usually he kept himself in check better than that. His guard was down around the boy. He couldn't control this want inside his body. It was a craving to devour the boy in more ways than just consuming his sweet flesh.

Claude lay in the soft bed upstairs. His hand moved furiously over his angry erection. He watched in fascination at the droplets rolling down from the tip. He rubbed his other hand over his face struggling within himself. Everything had become so incredibly intense since he met that boy. His fingers trailed through his hair and he expelled a loud moan to the quiet room as he came. He shuddered looking at the mess he made. He needed to learn to control himself if Alois was going to come back. Quickly he cleaned himself up and crawled under the sheets. Closing his eyes, he thought of Alois and hoped the boy would choose to come back to him.


	12. A Wolf's Hunger

Alois reached for the door. He gulped knowing what awaited him on the other side. He looked up at the large house. It was ominous tonight. A weird feeling was welling in the pit of his stomach, but if he didn't go in now, he knew he would regret it. He closed his eyes feeling the door open and squeak on its hinges.

All was quiet inside Claude's house. Alois stepped in. Everything was dark, not a candle lit to light his way. Up the stairs he went completely exhausted by the day's events.

His side still ached from where Claude's nails pierced his skin. He remembered the closeness of Claude's body, the tall man's lips on his own and he blushed as he scurried down the hall to Claude's room.

Taking a deep breath he walked inside. The lump under the sheets didn't stir at all. He sighed in relief hearing a soft snoring sound and suddenly everything was normal again. Alois crawled into the bed next to Claude. He could see the outline of his face in the dark. He hoped the man would be happy he chose to come back. His small hand clung to Claude's arm snuggling closer as sleep consumed him as well.

The sound of birds chirping woke Claude from his sleep. The room was lit with sun light pouring in through the double paneled window in his room. He moved to sit up but something warm and heavy lay against him. His eyes brought to focus the image of the sleeping Alois next to him. Claude slowly relaxed resting his arm under his head enjoying the feel of Alois' hand clutching his bare arm. The wolf found himself smiling as he watched Alois wake up.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Alois." Claude whispered.

Alois looked away.

"I'm sorry I came in late.." Alois had a dejected tone in his voice. The wolf didn't like it.

"It's a nice surprise."

"Really?" Alois perked back up and smiled happily.

Claude chuckled a little and there was a pause before he spoke again.

"Listen, Alois. About what happened yesterday- I would like it if you just forgot about it."

Alois' expression grew worse and he sat up.

"Claude, I- I don't want to forget!" His eyes were glassy as if he were about to cry. The wolf felt even worse now. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to start crying.

"Alois-" Claude began.

"No!" Alois shouted lying onto Claude's chest hugging him. Claude could not refuse the boy's affection and embraced him.

"I like you, Claude." Alois admitted against the warmth of the other man.

"Is that so?" He stroked the blonde's hair slowly. "I am fond of you as well."

Alois smiled up at Claude. Alois' smile was infectious. He felt the younger shift closer and place a kiss on his lips. He welcomed it far more than he should. Here he was falling in love with his prey, their lips melding together in sweet kisses.

The wolf controlled himself well. The boy wanted to kiss and so they did. He wanted to be held and he held him close. He could do something as simple as that. It was an odd feeling at first to hold him so close, but he was nestled in the crook of his neck. He fit perfectly in his arms.

After a while, Claude convinced Alois they needed to get up. Begrudgingly, Alois walked to his own room to get ready for the day.

Claude shook his head in disbelief. With a boy like that he would become a tame wolf in no time.

"Claude!" Alois called from back in the cupboard. "We're all out of sugar!" Alois stood on a chair grabbing for the sugar jar on his tippy toes. He looked incredibly upset.

"I guess we will have to make something else then." Claude rubbed his chin in thought. Alois was curious on how to make some of the decadent sweets Claude often prepared for him and so he dedicated the day to teaching Alois.

"But I want something sweet!" Alois stomped his foot nearly losing his balance on the chair. Claude helped him down tenderly holding onto Alois' hand as he did so.

"I suppose we will have to go to the market." Claude muttered to himself.

"I can get it!" Alois said proudly.

Claude shrugged. "Alright, but go there and come straight back."

Alois clapped happily. He was becoming more familiar with the town so he would be fine. Claude handed him enough money for the sugar and a few other items and sent him on his way.

In town most of the markets were closed for the day. Alois found the few items he needed and began walking back home. A few shady looking men were hanging around the town's pub at dusk, but Alois paid them no mind. His mind was on the delicious snacks he would make with Claude back at home. He was caught off guard when these three men approached him.

"Hey there, you're quite a looker!" One pointed out. Alois stopped a little shocked and unused to compliments from men. Usually the women of his village often cooed over his blonde hair and blue eyes, but this was something different.

"That he sure is." Another chimed in getting closer.

Alois was getting nervous now.

"Aheheheh…um thank you?"

One grabbed his arm making him drop the bag of good s in his arms.

"Hey!" Alois pulled away annoyed and shot them a glare.

"Looks like we got a playful kitten here, boys." The others agreed grabbing Alois as he struggled and one covered his mouth.

"OW!" Alois bit the hand over his mouth and received a smack to his face.

"You damn brat!"

"HELP!" Alois shouted anxiously. He didn't like the look in these men's eyes.

He closed his eyes as hands were grabbing all over.

"HELP! Stop it!" alois kicked out his legs and arms desperate to get away.

"Ah!W-wolf!" One man called

Suddenly those hands were gone.

He heard the familiar growl. He saw the sleek dark coat of the wolf from the woods. Those piercing eyes looked defiant at the men who attacked him.

"What kind of a pet is this for a k-kid to have!" The men scrambled away running in fear. Alois stood terrified. Everything was happening at once. First the men attacked him, and now the wolf had come to his aid.

He reared his head at Alois giving a soft rumble from his throat before dashing away leaving the boy to catch his breath.

Claude growled angrily punching the wooden dinner table as he kneaded a large amount of dough. Alois watched on a little fearful. Claude already seemed on edge when he returned home. He told Claude everything that happened and it only seemed to fuel his anger.

Alois winced hearing the knickknacks and china rattle in their cabinets with the force of Claude's fists.

"I knew it was too soon."

"Claude, it wasn't your fault." Alois sat across from him cuddled up in a blanket.

Claude stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow and simply stared into Alois' eyes.

"I should have gone with you, that's all that I'm saying."

The boy shivered seeing those haunting eyes. It was quiet as Claude continued working on the dough.

"They're just like the wolf's." Alois mumbled, but Claude wasn't hard of hearing.

"What?" Claude stopped what he was doing to pay attention to the other.

"You're eyes. They- they're just like that wolf's." Alois' expression grew worrisome as he rested his chin on his knees.

"…I think we're done here for tonight. You should get some rest." Claude said with a tone of authority.

Alois nodded silently getting up.

"Alois." Claude stopped the boy with a hand on his shoulder.

"Alois…will you be alright?"

Alois gave a gentle smile and Claude knew things would be alright.

"Are you coming to bed too, Claude?"

The wolf could sense Alois' hopefulness in his voice.

"Let me clean up here and I will join you."

Satisfied with his response, Alois walked up the wooden staircase to Claude's room.

Claude watched him go and snarled thinking of the men from before. He shouldn't have allowed them to live.

During his work at the factory the next day, Alois over heard some of the boys talking about men of the town banding together to kill the pesky wolf.

"They said that wolf in the woods tried to attack someone last night."

Another boy piped in. " I heard one guy got his arm ripped right clean off!"

"Nah! No way! Really?"

"They're gonna shoot that wolf an' then the whole town can rest easy again. That'll be the end of it."

Alois was far off from the present conversation. Alois gulped remembering the night before when the same wolf that killed his grandmother protected him from those three men.

A shiver ran down his spine. There was something different about the wolf last night. Its burning eyes stared back at him. It was all too familiar.

He realized it was the same look in Claude's eyes.

Hunger.


	13. Waiting for Winter

Rain poured down during a loud thunderstorm. It was one of many that day. Alois piddled around the house most of the day. It figured, on his day off rain came down in an endless downpour. After lunch, Claude sat down to read from a book.

Alois crawled up beside him smiling.

"What are ya reading?"

Claude adored his curiosity. He showed Alois the cover.

"Sleepy Hollow." Alois traced the letters and plopped himself down laying his head on Claude's lap. "Hmph. Will you read some to me?"

"It gets scary..I'm not sure it is appropriate for you.."

"Try me." Alois dared and gave Claude a small grin as he began to read from where he left off.

"…For a man must battle for his fortress at every door and window. He who wins a thousand common hearts, is therefore entitled to some renown; but he who keeps undisputed sway over the heart of a coquette, is indeed a hero."

Alois closed his eyes feeling Claude's fingers play with his fine hair. As he continued reading, Alois tried to make sense of the words he just read and make sense of what was happening between him and the older male. His deep voice was entrancing.

"Claude..what does that mean..? the one about coquette's and common hearts.."

Claude trailed back over to the last paragraph re-reading it and thinking it over.

"It means, you have to be strong. You may be fooled, tricked, and hurt if you are not careful…" The wolf's hand stilled on the boy's head. Something inside himself felt off. He felt guilty for deceiving little Alois. Even now, Alois sat in the same room as the big bad wolf from his real-life nightmares.

Alois yawned and looked up into the other's amber eyes.

"I am not strong though…"

"That is why you have me." Claude smiled fondly down at Alois who blushed bashfully.

Claude could not resist such a cute spectacle and laid Alois out giving him a soft kiss in which the younger mewled holding Claude close. Claude parted ghosting his lips down Alois' neck. His small blue eyes fluttered shut and he gulped expecting anything from Claude.

Claude looked over his prey giving his throat a chaste kiss before returning to his soft lips.

"Claude…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Claude froze above Alois. He swallowed thickly. Alois looked concerned as his house mate pulled away. Claude straightened his jacket and handed Alois the book giving him a small kiss.

"I'll get it."

He walked to the door cracking it open. His stomach leapt upon seeing the town's officer standing outside his front door.

"Afternoon, Mr. Faustus."

"Yes, good afternoon. Is there something I can help you with?" Claude opened the door more getting a little worried. He didn't have much experience with the human's dressed in uniform, but he knew it was wise to deal with them as little as possible.

"I'm sure you heard about the wolf attack last night… had us all pretty shook up. I'm sure you are too."

Claude stared annoyed. "Quite."

"Well… you see, some people in town were saying they saw..um…a blonde haired boy come this-a-way. They been saying that he's got a pet wolf, the same one who injured our town's men!" Claude clutched the door frame remembering those wretched men. He calmly looked back at Alois and waved him over.

"Alois, please tell the good man that we have no pets." He said in monotone staring right at the officer. Alois looked confused.

"Pets? What pets? Claude! Can we get a pet! Is that what you're saying!" Alois' eyes brightened. Claude shook his head. A pet would be a horrible idea with his 'condition'.

"There you have it officer."

The officer looked embarrassed. "Oh, I-I see. S-sorry for troubling you! Have a nice day!" He waddled away and Claude growled inwardly closing the door.

He looked back at Alois who seemed to be lost in thought. "They think that wolf is my pet…?"

Claude's jaw tensed looking at the innocent boy. He would have to be more careful from now on.

########################################################################

Each day he grew closer and closer with Alois. When they were together, Alois was attached to Claude at the hip. Claude adored his little Alois.

Alois sat at the lunch table at the warehouse with the same boys he always worked with. He smiled big day dreaming about Claude. He couldn't wait to get back home and be in his arms.

"Alois..Alois! Hey!" One kid lightly punched his shoulder bringing him back to reality.

"Alois, you wanna help us catch that wolf everyone's been talking about?"

Alois bit his lip. "Catch it?"

"Haha, yea! Our parents are old and dumb.. They can't find him anywhere. But I bet we could!" The other boys seemed really excited about going out to get the wolf.

"What will we kill him with? We don't have any guns.." The boys muttered until the lead smirked. "You don't have to use a gun!"

Alois nodded. "I..I will help!"

"Great! It's getting colder, I bet it will snow soon…it'll be easier to see him when it snows."

"When the first snowfall comes…we'll get that sucker!"

########################################################################

Alois slept restlessly from then on. He dreamt over and over again about the wolf. He dreamt about his loving grandmother and her bloodied body on the floor of her small cottage. He woke up in sweats sometimes sobbing uncontrollably. Lucky for him, Claude was next to him and able to comfort the boy.

Claude watched Alois sleep. He prayed the nightmares were over. The wolf's stomach growled. It had been a while since he had gone out for a meal. He licked his lips eyeing the delicious morsel of a boy in his bed. He shook his head and got up. He slipped out into the cold winter's night heading for the woods and into his true form he shifted leaping into the brush, snow shaking off the tree's limbs as he went.

Alois awoke with a start. He shook in fear after having the same dream again. Claude was not in bed next to him this time.

"Claude..?"

It was incredibly cold in the house. He needed Claude's warm body right now. He got up shivering as the cold wooden floor met his feet. His teeth chattered in his skull as he slowly walked down stairs. There was no sign of Claude anywhere. He grabbed his coat sliding it on along with his boots. He looked over at the door feeling a draft. The door was cracked only a little bit.

"Claude?" Alois opened the door looking out. There were foot prints leading towards the woods. He gulped and followed them nervously.

The wolf sniffed the air. He smelled something wonderful down by the creek. A figure laid dead in the snow. It appeared another creature had gotten a hold of the man and left the rest to rot. He licked his chops and began feasting.

Also inside the woods were the group of boys from Alois' work. They took it upon them selves to do a nightly round about the same time each night. They walked together all bundled up in their winter jackets. The leader sighed seeing nothing out of the ordinary as usual.

"There's nothing out here..let's just go home." One boy complained.

"Not yet. Just a bit more."

The others groaned and followed. They walked right by the wolf feasting upon the hidden treasure.

The boy holding the lantern could see him clearly.

"G-guys! It..it's the wolf!" He sputtered. The other boys stopped and gawked. The leader shakily reached for the knife at his side. The wolf looked up from his meal and growled seeing the half dozen boys on the walkway and he approached with a bloody snarl.

"I'm outa here!" The boys turned tail and ran. The wolf followed growling. Alois blinked seeing a light approaching. He saw the faces of the boys from work.

"R-Run!" They screamed running right past him knocking him over on his back.

He looked up in time to see the wolf skitter to a halt about 6 feet away. His blood ran cold coming face to face with the beast. Tears welled in his eyes.

"I..I have to be dreaming..it's all another horrible dream..!"

The wolf approached cautiously. He heard a noise behind Alois.

A gun shot was fired. Alois opened his eyes and heard a pathetic whine from the wolf. Blood trickled down his shoulder staining the snow red. He quickly jumped away even as wounded as he was.

Alois looked back seeing one of the town's men. He helped him stand. "Boy, what are you doin' out here? Are you tryin' to catch that wolf?"

Alois sputtered unsure of what just happened. "I..I well…"

"Take my advice. Stay out of it til you're older. Let's get you back home, son." Alois was escorted back to Claude's snow covered mansion.

There was a light on in the house now. Alois gulped knowing Claude would be very upset about what just happened.

"It's late and I don't want to bother your parents. But I'll be back around here tomorrow. Ain't no secrets in this town."

Alois shivered watching the man walk away and he quickly walked inside taking his jacket off shakily.

"Alois.." Claude leaned against the wall holding his left shoulder.

"Claude!" Alois rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Alois gasped seeing the blood coating Claude's hand. Blood also coated his mouth.

"C-Claude..what-what happened?"

The wolf fell to his knees wincing and he looked up at Alois, his eyes golden as the sun.

Those eyes, the blood; those sharp fanged teeth.

This time the wolf he saw was not a dream.


	14. Caught in the Wolf's Jowls

Alois' mouth was as dry as a cotton ball. Every hair on his body stood on end. His eyes stared unblinkingly at Claude- the wolf- before him.

Claude panted with labored breaths. He feared the worst from Alois. He simply did not have the energy to hold up his human façade, and so he returned to his true form, fur sprouting from each follicle until he was covered in his winter coat of fur.

Alois stepped back to the door hitting it with unexpected force. He truly was scared. The wolf's eyes looked pathetically up at Alois as if pleading for something.

"You-you're the wolf!" Alois stammered grasping the door knob in his hand. He watched the injured animal stir and give a whine of pain.

The blonde boy bit his lip in thought. He let go of the knob and pushed away slowly from the wooden door.

He approached the wolf walking as if on a bed of glass. His brow was drenched in sweat, his nervousness peaking when he stood a near few inches from the deadly black demon of the woods. The wolf whined once more going limp against the wooden floor of his home, his ears bent down sadly.

Alois' eyes filled with tears and he dropped down on his knees in a weak mess before Claude.

"Claude.." He noticed the wolf's golden gaze turn upwards.

A tear made its way to Alois' trembling bottom lip as he sniffled.

"Claude..you're a wolf…you..you're THE wolf…"

Said wolf gave a small huff of approval. Alois wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"But why..? How..?" Alois stared at the animal as if he would start speaking.

Instead, Claude gave a defeated growl making Alois jump skittishly.

Alois' eyes wandered to the bloody wound upon his shoulder. Claude could explain later, right now he needed to tend to his injury.

"I..I will help you, Claude." Alois scrambled upon his legs full of adrenaline. "As long as you promise not to eat me." He gave Claude a serious look in which the wolf simply stared after him.

Alois didn't know much about bullet wounds, but he knew how to clean the wolf's injury before wrapping the wound up. He did so apprehensively. He gulped holding his breath as he wrapped the wolf's torso in a long white cloth and stood back away from the wolf when he finished.

Alois awkwardly walked upstairs always keeping his eyes back on the wolf who seemed to have passed out on the floor.

He readied himself for bed like he always did. He laid in Claude's huge bed, but the room was too drafty, the bed too empty. His thoughts rested on the wolf, the same one from the woods. The wolf who killed his loving grandmother. The same wolf who was also his beloved Claude. He grasped his chest through his night shirt. His heart was torn between what was right and wrong.

He tossed and turned for a good hour before getting up and dragging the comforter downstairs. He wrapped himself inside its warmth and stared at the sleeping wolf debating if he should risk sleeping next to the wild animal. He wanted to be upset with Claude, He really did, but he already missed him. The Claude he could laugh and talk to, the one who would give him kisses every day, the man who held him as he slept.

The wolf stirred feeling Alois curl up next to him and give a sigh of content. Alois' little hand stuck out from the covers as he was lulled into a relaxed state.

Claude leaned over giving Alois' hand an apologetic lick to which the boy's eyes opened.

He stared at the wolf and hesitantly reached out touching his muzzle and stroked it lightly.

"I miss you, Claude… get better soon..I mean it…" Alois whispered before drifting into the world of sleep.

Claude watched Alois' peaceful expression and rested next to the boy.

He thought to himself and wondered how this could be happening. Alois should be terrified. He should have ran away a long time ago. And yet here they were, snuggled up on the floor of his home.

Alois made a small snoring sound in his sleep. The wolf nearly smiled.

He would have much to explain to Alois, and he wasn't sure how he would do it, if he even could.

How could he tell Alois that he killed his kin? On top of that, all the lies, and above all that he was a wolf in man's clothing.

He rested his eyes. Morning would come soon enough.

That night Alois dreamt of the wolf again. His dream was different this time. The wolf circled and circled him as he traveled through the woods, but never once did he pounce. Of course his dream self was scared and unaware that the wolf was actually Claude. He felt bad for his dream self. He watched himself leave the woods coming upon a clear, bright blue sky and birds fluttering about. Yet there was no wolf that followed. Alois sat alone.

He awoke with a sudden start. He faced the door all tangled in the comforter.

He quickly remembered the wolf and twisted around to see Claude's face. Alois blushed looking over Claude's nude body, the makeshift bandages being the only thing covering him as he slept. Alois quickly used the comforter to cover Claude and sidled up to the sleeping man.

He studied Claude's face and he began to wonder how such a beautiful man could also be a vicious wolf, and how he could possibly still want to be next to him.

"Claude.." Alois whispered and hugged Claude. He wrapped his arms tightly around the back off Claude's strong neck.

Claude opened his eyes waking up at the feeling of Alois' body shivering against his own. He placed his hand in the small of Alois' back holding him comfortingly.

He looked down into Alois' deep blue eyes. He could tell he was hurt. His blonde eyebrows knitted together.

"Please don't cry, Alois." Claude said in his husky morning voice. He swallowed hard feeling Alois press in closer, his throat parched and nostrils flaring. It was too late though, he was already rubbing his tear stained cheeks against Claude's shoulder.

"How could you..Claude!" Alois' small hand came down on his chest angrily.

"I am truly sorry. Alois, I-"

Alois gave a frustrated cry hitting the wolf's chest again this time closer to the wound making Claude wince and grunt in pain.

Alois bit his lip feeling guilty. Claude's deep yellow eyes met his.

"Alois I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen…it all happened so quickly." Claude whispered sincerely to the small boy.

Alois swallowed back a noise and looked down. "I know… I mean.. I think I know… b-but still-" Alois' bottom lip trembled as he fought back a little sob.

"You've been lying to me." He pushed himself away from the wolf and looked dead into his eyes. "This whole time..!"

He whiped his eyes and turned away from Claude.

The black haired man sat up slowly looking at Alois' back, his legs huddled up to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a wolf?" Alois muttered.

Claude stared intently down at the floor.

"You would have left me." He scooted closer to Alois.

The boy looked over his shoulder.

"But why me? Why did you pick me?"

Claued paused a moment.

"….Because, you are the most intriguing human I have ever had the pleasure of hunting."

He watched Alois shiver and turn to face him with wide eyes.

"You..are you going to eat me now?"

Claude allowed a chuckle to pass his lips.

"Alois, if that's what I really wanted, don't you think I'd of eaten you by now?"

Alois debated Claude's answer inside his head and said, "Then what is it you're after?"

He watched the wolf carefully. He held his breath as Claude opened his mouth and closed it and smiled before he spoke again.

"I'm after you." In a flash Claude had Alois thrown backwards onto the hard wooden floor, catching his head gently in his hand.

Alois tensed and gasped fearing the worst at the wolf's sudden movement.

"Claude!"

"I need you."

Alois' cheeks heated upon hearing those words whispered secretively into his ear.

Claude inhaled Alois' delicious scent once more and kissed his cheek. His eyes asked for permission to go further and Alois relaxed feeling their lips connect, his flesh heating up at the contact. He held onto Claude as they kissed, each kiss soft and gentle, slow and steady. Alois' heart raced feeling Claude's lips leave his.

Alois could have sworn he heard the wolf say, "Please don't leave", but his mind was overwhelmed by Claude's next kiss, this one fiery and more intense. Alois blushed hard and whimpered against Claude's lips.

"I won't go. I'll stay with you, Claude." Alois said in a sweet breathless voice.

Claude held Alois tight allowing his hand to wander up under the boy's night shirt.

"Claude.." He arched against his lover and moved a slim leg around the larger man's back, his toes curling. Claude was always good at kissing, but now he simply couldn't resist the cunning wolf's adoration of his body. Fingers played along his chest teasingly and he blushed hard enough to light a fire.

He heard Claude groan and felt him roll his hips against his own and gasped. He gazed up at Claude seeing the desire in his bright yellow eyes.

He could feel just how much Claude needed him. His curious hand moved down Claude's body. He didn't break eye contact with the wolf even as he gingerly touched what was soon going to be his.

Claude's heated touches consumed Alois' body. He wanted tAlois in every way possible. Claude's hands petted Alois' face. He could feel the being's breath upon his cheeks as he laid small kisses on his brow.

Claude growled at Alois' nervous touches and smiled placing his hand over Alois' showing him how he liked to be touched. Alois watched Claude's eyes flutter shut a moment and look back into his.

"Alois...you're very good at this."

The blondie turned a little more red setting to work on pleasuring Claude. The wolf bit into his lip, Alois' hand bringing waves of pleasure to his body.

Tired of playing around, Claude gently pushed the small hand away and moved between Alois' slender thighs hearing him moan out, their needs pressing firmly against eachother.

"Ah! C-Claude!" Alois arched against Claude's slow rolling hips.

Claude's lips met his in a lust drenched kiss exploring the younger's mouth eating up all of his delicious noises. He continued to drive himself in slow motions against Alois; he wanted to watch him cum for the first time.

His small feet rubbed against his back, his legs shaking around his body. Claude made sure to hold Alois tenderly durring their first coupling together. He couldn't describe how much he needed Alois now that he was in his life.

He grunted thrusting a little faster against Alois and heard him cry out in surprise. Claude moved their bodies closer encouraging Alois to move against him as well. He adored the boy's neck in wet pecks.

Alois wrapped his arms around his dark head of hair yanking at some of it calling out Claude's name. Claude felt Alois' body bow and bit the boy's lip as he came to his climax. Claude licked his lips thrusting to his completion against both himself and Alois. He heard Alois whimper softly. Claude brushed a few stray hairs from Alois' forehead tenderly.

Alois looked like perfection in human form. He smiled back at his wolf giggling caught up in his pleasure filled haze.

"I take it you enjoyed that, Alois?" Claude softly kissed his cheek.

"Yes... Claude, why didn't we do that sooner?" He mumbled cuddling up to his lover. He laughed at the young one's response.

"Oh Alois... you are a precious one indeed."

Alois looked up blushing. "C-Claude! I'm not that special..." He looked away.

"No. You are perfect."

Alois laid ontop of Claude smiling big and kicking his little feet happily.

"you're so funny, Claude!"

Everything was almost perfect in this moment.

That was, perfect until a knock came at the door.


	15. Promise to Stay

The knock startled Alois so much his heart leaped from his chest.

"Who could that be?" Claude sighed standing. He looked down at himself seeing he was not fit to answer the door at all.

"Claude, no one can see you like this. You should go upstairs." Alois put his night shirt back on and covered himself with the blanket.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Claude worried.

The blonde boy nodded with a serious expression. He couldn't allow any of the towns men to see Claude like this.

_'Ain't no secrets in this town.'_

Alois recalled the man's words from last night.

He looked back seeing Claude at the top of the stairs and motioned for him to keep going.

"Go!" He whispered.

He turned to the door opening it once Claude was out of sight, but the wolf stood against the wall listening to the conversation.

Alois recognized the visitor as the man from the night before, the man who shot Claude.

"Hello there, boy." He smiled down at Alois.

"Your parents home?" He tried peeking inside and Alois met his gaze.

"My care taker is in bed. He does not feel well." Alois spoke in an even tone. The sooner this man left, the better off things would be.

"By God! What is that on the floor?!"

Alois looked back seeing a few splotches of red on the wooden floor. He gulped and looked back at the man.

"Hunting accident." He held the man's stare. It wasn't a lie, really.

He seemed skeptical. "Huntin' you say?" He rubbed his scruffy chin in thought.

"Yes." Alois said firmly.

The man crouched down to Alois' level threateningly close.

"Look see here, kid. I know you're up to somethin' and it smells rotten as a dead hog. I will be watchin' you." He glared at Alois and Alois glared right back trying to hold back his nerves.

The man stepped away keeping eye contact with Alois until he shut the door.

He let out the breath he had been holding. He did not expect the man to be so intimidating.

Quickly, Alois cleaned up the left over mess thoroughly.

Claude came down watching Alois scrub the floor vigorously.

"Alois..."

He kept on working.

"Alois." He knelt down by the boy seeing tears threatening to spill from his crystal blue eyes.

"I..I have to get this stain out." He sniffled

"Alois." Claude pulled the small boy into a tight embrace. He allowed himself to sob into Claude's warm chest. He clenched the fabric upon his chest.

"Everything..everything is so, so screwed up. Isn't it, Claude?" Alois pulled back holding his forehead pushing his bangs back. He looked to his wolf for an answer.

Claude softly placed a kiss to his temple and rubbed his back.

"Alois..." He made the boy look him in the eyes.

"It is a lot of me to ask- to be close to you, and to have you hold this secret from everyone else... after what I did, I-"

Alois interrupted the wolf beating on his chest. "Shut up, will you!?"

Claude looked down hearing Alois begin to cry again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to Alois. "But I must ask you to do me another favor."

Alois was red in the face from crying so much. He wiped his eyes and looked up at the wolf with his brow furrowed.

"Please, stay by me. Do not leave." He asked in a soft voice. Claude took Alois' tiny hand in his own hand and kissed it softly. "I still need you, Alois." His name fell off the demon wolf's lips with a sugary tone. Their eyes met. A pregnant pause followed before Alois swallowed a hiccup and spoke.

"I will stay with you." He grabbed hold of Claude's other hand and squeezed it tightly.

Claude smiled gently and Alois smiled back despite his crying moments before.

He was pulled into another hug.

The boys at work were oddly quiet during their lunch the next day. Alois didn't mind, but it looked like they were just as scared as everyone else. He shivered. He should be the one who was afraid. He lived with the beast who was terrorizing the town.

He kept silent for Claude's sake. He felt he was falling for him; he was falling with him and falling down fast into a brand new world. It was morbid, but Alois was intrigued.

He agreed to stay with Claude. What would happen when he got hungry?

Alois looked down at the slop of porridge on his plate. He sipped it slowly feeling it warm his insides; it was nice compared to the howling freezing wind outside.

Alois knew that if the wolf wanted to eat him, Claude would have done it by now.

When Alois returned home from work, he went up to Claude.

"Are you hungry?"

Claude gave the boy a surprised look.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well...when you were hungry before, how did you eat?" Alois' wonder had been eating away at him all day. He had questions for Claude.

Claude sighed sitting down on a couch.

"I would sneak out at night, when you were asleep, mostly." Claude scratched aimlessly at his chest thinking. He smiled at Alois.

"Getting curious, are you?"

Alois sat next to Claude on the couch taking off his coat.

"It's just, I wanted to know. And you're hurt right now, so it wouldn't be safe for you, right?" He looked up at Claude nervously.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." He nodded.

"Then...you might need someone to help you." Alois looked at Claude unblinking.

The raven haired man raised an equally raven eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting, Alois?"

The boy gulped thinking of what to say.

"I want to help you, Claude. I want to protect you."

Claude stared hard into Alois' eyes.

"You do, do you?" He smiled and reached out softly caressing Alois' face.

"mm-hmm." Alois hummed closing his eyes mesmerized by Claude's gentle hand.

He chuckled and kissed Alois' cheek.

"I'll let you protect me for now, but as for me eating, don't worry."

Blushing, Alois smiled back at Claude feeling safe.

Claude healed quickly In the next couple of weeks, though his arm was not strong enough to hold him in his wolf form.

He licked his lips watching Alois dance around the room dusting the decorative pieces hanging from the walls.

He had been holding back now for quite some time. He should have gone hunting three days ago, but he was not strong enough to take on his true form just yet. Alois constantly pestered him about needing to eat, but Claude refused.

He growled to himself. The scent of Alois was wafting through the air in thick clouds. He needed to get Alois away from him.

"Alois. Go to the store, will you?" Claude rubbed his head.

"Huh? What for?" He stopped dancing and blinked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes... I'm fine. We are out of that candy you like. You should go get more."

Alois began to protest, but Claude handed him a few bills.

"And anything else you like while you're out."

"Really?!" Alois grinned big and hugged Claude tight around his neck happily.

"Thank you Thank you!"

Claude buried his nose in Alois' neck salivating. He licked his lips feeling Alois pull away. He needed to get the boy out, and quickly before he lost his senses.

Alois hurried into town. He thought to himself as he looked at the two bills in his hand. He stopped by the candy store getting the lemon candies he loved so much. He popped one into his mouth.

"Mm!" He smiled and walked about town looking in random shops.

He walked into a shop and saw different knives lines up on tables. He stared at them intrigued.

He sighed remembering Claude and the look of pure hunger in his eyes.

His Claude needed something to eat, he knew that much. He bit his lip thinking on how he could procure said 'food'.

He picked up a knife eying it's shiny length.

"I'll take this one."

Alois walked slowly towards home. He looked around at the towns people. It was getting near dark again.

A light smirk played on Alois' lips. He walked towards the pub off in the brush. He remembered the men who were there before and held the dagger close to him hidden behind his back.

One of said men happened to be outside smoking by himself. He noticed Alois approaching him. He stared the man dead in the eyes and stopped close to the edge of the trees.

"Well, well, well! If it ain't the lil' bitch from before!" He paused looking around and pushed away from the pub wall.

Alois stayed quiet.

"Your lil' wolf ain't around to protect ya tonight, isse?" He chuckled.

"What? Cat got you're tongue? That's alright, be a good little boy and come here."

Alois giggled and trotted into the trees looking back at the man. He followed with a grin.

Alois' heart was pounding with adrenaline. He was playing a dangerous game.

The man called after him getting closer.

Alois laughed looking back at him and stumbled over a large branch falling on his back. He winced and looked up seeing the man loom over him.

"Careful now, wouldn't want ya to hurt that pretty skin a yours."

Alois shivered, eyes wide staring at the man who was getting closer.

This was for Claude. It was now or never.


	16. Inhumane

The festive holiday season was upon the small English town that Claude and Alois lived in. Snow still covered the ground. Wreathes were hung upon every man's door, and cornucopia's were displayed all about the town. Children were building snowmen, all laughing and playing happily-All were outside enjoying the weather except for one child.

Alois stared out the window on Thanksgiving Day. His eyes held a glazed over look as he stared silently at his reflection, the other boys and girls of the town running about beyond the window.

Alois held his breath and closed his eyes seeing the blood coat the porcelain snow.

He remembered the events gravely in his mind. He replayed it all from the moment his knife entered the man's belly. He recalled his cursed words, his breath that stank of ferment and cigars, the life that left his eyes as his body fell into the snow.

Claude spoke to him, but the words failed to enter his consciousness.

"Alois?" Claude's soft hand touched his shoulder. He noticed the small boy jump.

"Are you alright?"

In his left hand Claude held a platter of fine meat in a red sauce marinade.

Alois gulped sitting right in his seat.

"I'm fine, Claude. I'm more worried about you."

His care taker gave him a genuine smile returning into the heart of the kitchen to retrieve another platter of meat setting it in his spot.

"Don't be. I am almost healed...and thanks to you for bringing home this delicious...what was it again?"

"Veal." Alois lied watching Claude sit down.

"Well. Let's eat." Claude served Alois his food, the cranberry salad, the sweetest nutty ambrosia, and baked potatoes setting in neat sections on his plate.

Alois ate slowly, his eyes glued to Claude. He watched him sniff the meat and give it a lick tasting it's essence. Alois witnessed the wolf's body go rigid before he shoveled the whole piece in his mouth devouring it in seconds.

"Claude, is it good?" Alois asked setting down his fork.

"This is good..." He said huskily, his yellow eyes darting over to Alois as he ripped into another piece chewing a mouth full before swallowing.

"It's too good." He looked upon the blonde boy with a scowl studying the boy carefully.

He gulped nervously.

"Mmm.."Claude busied himself once more with eating the deliciously prepared meat.

Alois smiled. He had done well.

Alois laid on the couch, head in Claude's lap as he continued reading another book. Thanksgiving evening was spent cuddled up with bellies full in the small living room of Claude's home.

Alois was smiling contently, a fire going in the hearth not too far away creating a warm glow in the dark house.

Claude felt Alois wriggle his head around in his lap switching from his back onto his side. Claude smiled gently stroking Alois' side like he was petting a cat. Alois mewled softly nearly convening Claude that the boy was more feline that human.

"Claude.."Alois moved onto his belly looking up at the dark haired man with an adorable pout, his hand wandering over the zipper of Claude's trousers.

"Hey, I did good with your dinner, right?" He said tiredly.

Claude sat down his book giving Alois his full attention.

"Yes. It was very good." His large hand petted Alois' hair affectionately.

He heard the boy giggle softly before looking back up at him.

"My dinner was very good too."

Alois bit his lip undoing the wolf's zipper immediately reaching inside. He smiled all the while Claude tensed looking down at Alois.

"Alois-" He whispered feeling the boy's small hands on his heated flesh creating a great friction for him. He sighed closing his eyes feeling he was still in control of his body.

"Why are you doing this, Alois?" Claude asked a little surprised by the others forward actions.

"I want to." Alois smiled curling his knees up closer to Claude so he could lean down more closely to what he wanted.

Claude's breath caught in his throat watching Alois' tongue tickle the slit at his head. He made a small noise of approval of Claude's flavor and took the shaft into his hand rubbing the stiffened organ and he was pleased with the small sigh that left Claude's lips. Alois giggled softly. He became braver and traced over his lover's soft skin of his inner thigh and back up to stroke his erection looking up to see Claude's reddened cheeks.

"Claude..?" Alois asked smiling knowing the man was enjoying every second of this.

"More." He growled deeply and rested a hand on the back of Alois' neck encouraging him on.

Blushing hard, Alois leaned back down taking the head inside his mouth.

"Mmn..." Alois arched his hips high into the air, his grip firm around Claude's shaft as he worked his mouth over the tip laving it sweetly with his tongue.

Claude bit his lip feeling his member twitch hard in Alois' hands. He glanced over seeing Alois' wiggling bottom and smirked pushing down his long johns feeling for his hole gently as the boy busily sucked him off.

Claude inserted his finger and looked down watching Alois pull away from his work.

"C-Claude!" Alois arched his hips getting used to the intrusion.

"Alois..."

The boy whimpered feeling his head guided back down to the dripping erection before him and he took hold of it lapping at it with his tongue whimpering each time Claude's finger's entered him.

The wolf closed his eyes groaning deeply feeling Alois' efforts sending him over the edge.

He sighed hotly watching his cum cover Alois' face.

"Hah!Claude!" Alois reached down hesitantly stroking himself as Claude's long fingers penetrated him.

Claude held the little one's chin up to kiss him as his fingers continued their assault sending wracks of pleasure through Alois' body.

Alois reached up clutching Claude's shirt for purchase as his fingers hit his prostate once more forcing a loud yelp from Alois, cum flying from his body.

"C-Claude..."

Alois saddled up in Claude's lap kissing his lover hotly on hips lips. Claude held his small form close sighing against Alois' lips.

"Thank you...thank you Claude. This is the best Thanksgiving ever." Alois blushed and hugged his wolf.

Claude grunted approvingly and held Alois in his arms and stayed that way for many minutes.

"Alois, I know." He said quietly breakign the void. "I know what you did."

Alois' eyes shot open. He looked up at Claude without a word.

"I know that meat you brought wasn't veal."

Alois swallowed the knot in his throat.

"You do?"

"Please, Alois. I don't know how you got it, but what you're doing is dangerous." Claude warned sternly. "To obtain human meat, I can only speculate how you went about acquiring such a...'delicacy.'"

"Claude..." Alois whined.

"I don't want you doing it again."

"But Claude! I did it for you- for us!" Alois tried to reason with him.

Claude shook his head. Alois noticed he was smiling.

"Alois..." He kissed his forehead causing a blush to form across his cheeks.

"You are truly a remarkable boy."

Alois folded his arms. "Claude...! I'm all grown up you know!"

Claude laughed and gingerly placed a kiss on Alois' lips.

"I guess you are, aren't you? For you to go that far...how sweet. Maybe I'll just eat you after all."

Claude stood with Alois trapped in his arms. The boy struggled gigling all the while. Claude's lips laid kisses on his neck, his fingers digging in lightly at his ribs creating a tickling sensation throughout his body.

"Claude!" Alois begged for him to stop, but he only faltered when they reached the bathroom, Claude promptly setting Alois into the tub. He smiled at the boy admiringly

retrieving a loving glance and a blush in return.

"Is there room in there for this big bad wolf?"

**sorry this chapter is so short and there wasn't too much other than some sex, but I realize I haven't updated in a while, and for that I'm sorry, but I hope to add another more descriptive and interesting chapter soon!**


End file.
